Would you?
by Onmyuji
Summary: Sólo el Coronel Roy Mustang, estando ciego y en una condición vulnerable para luchar, podía bromear con ese tipo de cosas en los momentos menos apropiados.


**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiromu Arakawa_.

* * *

 **Would you?**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

Era horrible la sola idea de saber que sobre su mundo se había dejado caer un velo negro, sumiéndolo en la más horrible de las oscuridades; alejándolo de todo aquello que alguna vez soñó y anheló.

Su vida, durante muchos años y como parte de su entrenamiento como alquimista, se había regido por el principio del intercambio equivalente; una regla tan imprescindible como vital en la ciencia. Pero ahora esa regla parecía haberlo condenado, porque gracias a ese precepto, sus sueños habían sido truncados, destrozados en pedacitos por la avaricia de un homúnculo que se hacía llamar _«Padre»_ , que había puesto sobre sus hombros el terrible pecado de la transmutación humana sin su consentimiento.

Pero comenzaba a entender un poco eso de estar ciego. Quizás porque apenas cayó en la cuenta de su estado de ceguera, sus sentidos se habían forzado inevitablemente a ser más receptivos con su entorno.

Y era esa la razón por la que la sensación de unos ojos fijos sobre él (especialmente cuando no tenía forma de devolver ese gesto), comenzó a volverse molesta y desesperante. Aunque se contuvo de mostrar desagrado o comentar algo al respecto; precisamente porque sabía quién le miraba de esa forma.

Sólo una persona en el mundo podía angustiarse de esa forma por él.

—Teniente, ¿qué tan malherida se encuentra?

—¡No de nuevo, Coronel! ¡Usted necesita preocuparse de usted mismo ahora que sus ojos-...! —La angustia en su voz era dolorosa para él, tanto que no pudo permitir que ella agregara algo más. En parte porque el recordatorio de su nueva condición era una espina en su corazón frustrado e iracundo.

—Teniente. —Ella se calló de inmediato, aguardando con mucha paciencia que él continuara con aquello que le detenía de ser regañado de nuevo—. ¿Aún puede pelear?

Y de nuevo, por encima del sonido de la batalla que comenzaba a crecer en sus alrededores, el silencio de Riza Hawkeye fue elocuente y el estado anímico de ella lo alcanzó en alguna parte entre su tacto y su nariz, brotó ese extraño sexto sentido que hasta ahora no tenía idea que tenía, pero que le decía que ella estaba relajando su postura al saberlo aún con intenciones de pelear.

—¡Sí, señor! —La voz de ella sonaba firme, segura. Demostraba que ella aún se encontraba en condiciones de llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por seguirlo, no sólo en su causa, sino también en esta cruenta batalla por robar el control del gobierno de Amestris en manos de los homúnculos y la Piedra Filosofal—. Pero Coronel, usted no está bien. —Apuntó ella, en un susurro débil.

Y era la verdad.

No, no estaba nada bien; pero no había remedio para el pecado que había sido obligado a cometer. Siempre en contra de su voluntad, pero suyo al fin. Pero este no era el momento de reprocharse ni de enlistar la serie de errores que cometió y que lo llevaron a casi perder a su preciada y valiosa teniente. Había cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse que de su propio estado mental, ahora turbado con la idea de vivir en la ceguera teniendo un largo camino hacia la cima de la milicia.

La teniente Riza Hawkeye lo sabía.

Ella era demasiado receptiva hacia él y sus necesidades. Lo había procurado infinidad de veces y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Más allá de cualquier orden que nadie pudiese darle, ella siempre estaba ahí, siempre era fiel a él. Y él siempre la seguía de cerca, porque una mujer así de segura hacia un hombre es algo que no podía darse el lujo de perder.

Ahora menos que nunca, cuando su carrera político militar estaba en juego.

La necesitaba más que nunca. Porque no había nadie en este mundo mejor que Riza Hawkeye para ser sus ojos.

Con una mano, se apoyó en el suelo para impulsarse de pie. Ella pareció captar el movimiento de inmediato, ya que saltó en pos de él para apoyarlo a levantarse. Ese fue el momento que Roy aprovechó para tomar su mano con cuidado, apretándola suavemente en el proceso.

Riza contuvo la respiración unos instantes al sentir la fuerza que él empleaba en ese pequeño acto, incapaz de determinar lo que fuera que él estuviera pensando mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados a la espera de que dijera algo.

—¿Señor?

—Teniente, si alguna vez recupero mi vista, ¿me haría el honor de casarse conmigo?

Y entonces, ajena a la vista nublada y vacía del alquimista de la flama, la cara de Riza Hawkeye se suavizó. Porque sólo el Coronel Roy Mustang, estando ciego y en una condición vulnerable para luchar, podía bromear con ese tipo de cosas en los momentos menos apropiados.

—Si salimos vivos de esta, Coronel; que tenemos una batalla que terminar.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Ironía es, debutar en Fanfiction en el 2006 con un fanfic de FullMetal Alchemist y borrarlo por vergüenza, para casi 10 años después, re-debutar en el fandom con otro fanfic MUCHO MEJOR hecho de la misma serie. ¡Oh, qué tiempos aquellos! Estaba muy verde y mis fics eran basados en el anime, en el primero, no en Shinsetsu. Ahora, ya con el manga terminado (y que luego de muchas vueltas, me leí de un sopetón por las ansias de escribir del fandom) no pude evitar escribir RoyAi. ¿Saben que me encanta el RoyAi? Igual que me encanta el EdWin, pero Edward y Winry tuvieron un final precioso y no tengo forma de mover nada por ahí (bueno, tengo un EdWin en mente, pero no diré más). En cambio, Roy y Riza no. Y por eso comencé con esto.

Como se pudieron dar cuenta, este fanfic está basado en los capítulos finales del manga, luego de que Roy queda ciego pero decide volver a la pelea. ¡Denme sus opiniones! ¿Qué tal me quedaron los personajes? Espero que les haya gustado y que Roy y Riza me hayan quedado bien, estoy nerviosa xD y pensar que debuté aquí hace nueve años X3

Espero leer sus opiniones :) Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto :D (espero xD)

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
